Gamepass
Overview There are many game passes in The Conquerors 3. These game passes either allow for more experience, changing team colors, or skins for your units. Double Experience As the name states, it gives double experience. This game pass only works after finishing a round which means you do not have to win to allow double experience to work. After you finish a round, double experience only affects the experience you earn and not the coins you earn. Change Team Color As the name implies, this pass allows the player to change the color of their team. Changing a team color does not change any statistics for a player. The way the change team color game pass works is that it allows a player to either change the shade of the team color they are on or by changing their team color to a different color a player is not using for their team. Note that this game pass is not needed to use the rainbow game pass or black and white game pass. This is the cheapest one of the four game passes. Rainbow Team Color The rainbow team color pass allows the player to have their team color be rainbow like. This is done by constantly changing the color of the player's team. This game pass was added on the June 15 update. When this pass is affecting a player, it affects everything which depends on the team color setting. One example of this is when you have an unit and enable this pass, it's team color part will constantly change colors. Note that this game pass can be enabled regardless if you have the change team color game pass. This game pass is the most expensive game pass currently. Black-White Change Team Color This game pass allows for the player's team color to change constantly between black and white. This game pass was added on the June 15 update. Just like the rainbow team color game pass, it also affects anything which depends on the team color setting. This includes buildings, tanks, soldiers, planes, walls, and mines. As just like the rainbow game pass, it can be enabled regardless of having possession of the team color change pass. Skin Game passes For The Conquerors 3 game, the creator included game passes which allow players to change the normal look of their units into a new look. One example of this is the "WWII Buildings" game pass. This game pass only effects buildings by changing their look. These game passes do not allow for a difference of damage, health, speed, range, etc; although they may look like it. Although they're game passes for these skins, they also can be earned from skin crates or from victory rewards in-game. All skins will do the same amount of damage per minute, but some may have faster rates of fire. Game Products Game products are also a great importance in the game. These game products provided by the creator, Brokenbones, allow for repeated actions to be done that the game passes cannot provide. These game products can only be accessed in game and allow the player to buy coins which in turn buy skins or hats for decorative use. Not only that, but game products also consist of crates which in turn give greater accessories the player can use. Of course, all of these game products require the ROBLOX currency ROBUX, but in return, it supports the creator and the player, a common deed many famous creators do.Category:Gameplay Features